


Thanks but no Tanks

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, brotayuri, platonic otayuri week, the shitty mmo gamer au no one asked for, vaguely implied victuuri as yurio's dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10006172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: Otabek and Yuri discuss the most important things in life while playing an MMO:  school, their passions, hobbies, and annoying dads.Platonic Otayuri Week Day 1: Fantasy





	

**Author's Note:**

> I miss playing MMOs so this shitty au happened I'm so sorry. I don't know if I'll be able to write for every day of the week but I'll try to do what I can!
> 
> Also shoutout to gabapple for helping me with the summary <3

“Okay, Beka, just follow my lead.  This will be easy!”

“Neither of us are tanks, Yura, so we really should be careful,” Otabek said, pulling his great sword out of the sheath attached to his back.

Yuri huffed, pulling out his magic disk and letting it levitate and twirl above his palm.  “We’ll be fine.  We’re totally OP, after all.”

Rolling his eyes, Otabek charged ahead, knowing that he needed to distract the monster as much as possible, given that he had more armor than his friend.  From the corner of his eye, he could see Yuri’s disk glow with magic.  He focused his attention back on the monster, glad that Yuri seemed to be right about them being strong enough to deal with this fight.

As the monster was about to die, Otabek heard a muffled sounding ‘Yurochka!’, followed by Yuri’s shout of ‘I’m busy!’ directly in his ear. 

Yanking his headset off, Otabek finished off the monster with one more combo attack before grabbing the loot it dropped.  He could still hear Yuri’s voice coming through the headphones resting around his neck and he rolled his eyes.

After a few moments, the yelling stopped and Otabek tugged his headphones back on.  “Are you done shouting at your dads?”

“I wasn’t shouting,” Yuri huffed.

Otabek snorted at that, biting his lip to try and muffle his laughter.

“Oh shut up.  Anyway, I’m glad you killed it!  Because they’re making me log off.  I haven’t even been playing that long,” Yuri grumbled, annoyance clear in his voice.

“You have school tomorrow, Yura.  That’s more important than an MMO.” Otabek said, this time laughing out loud when Yuri huffed again.

“I guess so.  I don’t know how much I’ll be able to play during the week but we’ll run a lot of dungeons this weekend, okay?” As he was speaking, Yuri logged off the game, leaving Otabek’s character standing alone on the screen.

“Of course.  I do have a DJ gig Friday night, though, so I don’t know if we’ll be able to play then.”  The gig was something Otabek had been looking forward to for a while now and no matter how many he had done, he still felt nervous butterflies in his stomach every time.

“Will you record it?  I think it’s cool seeing you be a DJ!  When you get famous, I’ll get to brag to everyone that my best friend is a famous DJ,” Yuri said, his annoyed tone turning into one of amusement.  “But I really do need to get off before one of my dads comes to bother me again.  I’ll Skype you tomorrow after school, okay?”

Smiling a bit at his friend’s support, Otabek nodded before remembering Yuri couldn’t see him.  “Okay, Yura.  And I’ll record it for you.  Also, do good in school.”

“Oh my god, Beka, I don’t need _another_ dad,” Yuri said, before laughing.  “Good night.”  With that, he disconnected from the voice chat.

Still smiling, Otabek disconnected from the chat as well, pulling off his headset completely and setting it on the desk.


End file.
